All is Fair In Love & War
by Late Bloomers
Summary: [AU] She fell in love with him at the first sight. "Matsuzaki-san, this is my daughter, Mai." "If you aim to be Hou-chan's girlfriend, you better kiss it goodbye." What will Ayako do to capture his heart when his daughter is interfering? This means war! After all, all's fair in love and war


**Hello guys, nice meeting you. This is my first time at this fandom and although I'm NaruxMai shipper all the way, I will let Ayako and Bou take the spotlight of being the first couple that I wrote in Ghost Hunt fic.**

**You see, I have this idea of a story and I decided to channel this idea of my through fanfiction. Thus, tada! Ayako and Bou fit the description. It cannot be helped since I spent my weekend reading Ghost Hunt fics.**

***sigh* I originally planned to update all my ongoing stories before my birthday which is in three days. What am I doing posting a new multi-chapter story? *wait, did I say that out loud?***

**Anyway...oh...this is an AU**

**Warning: Wrong grammar, OOCness especially Mai and uninteresting story (I hope not)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

* * *

><p><span>Love at First Sight<span>

She fell in love with him at the first sight.

Yeah right, like Ayako ever say something cheesy, teenager-ish statement.

Nevertheless, she didn't deny that the first time she noticed him would be during his interview to be a Marketing Personnel; when she was interviewing him.

After that, she would always notice him whenever he's in her field of view and it didn't help that he remembered her and always spouting out greetings.

Takigawa Housho was cheery and easy-going man and really good on what he does. Everyone was his friends and he already captured most of the women's (in his department) heart for his charisma.

So, who could blame her when she felt her stomach twisting, butterflies flying whenever they exchange greetings, brushing hands in a narrow corridor and he smiling at her.

Long story short, she gave up, and admitted her love for him.

And so, she wanted to fulfil that love.

Hence,

Ayako tried to have the same coffee-break as him nearby the coffee machine...

Arrange her lunch-time so that they could bump into each other and 'eventually' have lunch together...

Frequently passed by the marketing department to go to the printing room just to sneak a peek at him and so that he could notice her...

Well, she did not say that she didn't have a group of fans of her own, but, it would take more than that to win HIS heart because for some reason, he never want to be in a relationship.

Finally, after six month of fluttering seduction, he finally asked her on a date- *ehem* dinner.

But then, when they were almost reached the place of the dat- *ehem* dinner, his phone rang off. He picked it up, panicked and stumbling apology while excusing himself home.

Thank goodness they came by her car so that she had the excuse to offer him a drive since he looked in a hurry. THERE'S NO WAY SHE WANT TO MISS THIS LONG-AWAITED CHANCE.

And she regretted it.

Because she just realized that she was involved in a hard love since he was polite enough to invite her to dinner in his house and introduce her to his family member.

And she met the sole reason why he didn't want to involve in any relationship.

"Matsuzaki-san, this is my daughter, Mai," he introduced her with a very proud, overly happy face.

In the back of her mind, something yelled, "Danger!"

The first night

Apparently, Mai supposed to have a stay over at her school when a roof collapse making it dangerous for the students to conduct the stay over activities. Thus, the teachers sent the students back to their respective home.

Due to that, the rarely-going-out-at-night-Takigawa who celebrate his first night outing by having dinner with her needed to cancel his plan.

Instead, she will have the da- *EHEM* dinner with him along with a third wheel.

What her reaction when he introduced his daughter to her you say?

Of course she was beyond astonished! Furious at that! She was the one who check his resume thoroughly and he even put 'Single' as his marital status. Not only that, she squeeze out every gossip and comments about the employee named Takigawa Houshou! In conclusion, before chasing after him, she was damn sure that he was single. But how? Did he got married within the one year range that he worked in the company? Oh well, she had come this far, so, she will go through until the end. Either she got her happy ending or heart-break, let the fate decide.

Back to the current event.

She was sitting on the couch while Takigawa (YES! She finally could utter his name even in monologue), was cooking a quick dinner because it was already late. Sitting beside her, was Mai reading a picture book while swinging her leg excitedly.

Takigawa house was a simple LDK with two bedrooms. The house interior design was purposely decorated with Mai in mind. She could see a book rack that had a full set of school textbook and picture books and fluffy decorations everywhere. At the wall between the dining area and living room, there was a height chart with a lot of scribbles on it. Takigawa surely often measured Mai's height.

Mai, she realized, was a well-mannered, sweet child. She bowed politely while smiling cutely when he introduced her to the older woman. She was nine years old. Takigawa couldn't get a child this big in one year could he?

She could befriend her...but just, one little problem.

She wasn't good with kids, babies, and animal of sort. Especially kids. She hated them.

Uncomfortable, she called out to Takigawa, "Are you sure you don't want me to help?"

"It's okay Matsuzaki-san. I'm almost done."

And she flumped back to the couch, awkwardly.

As if reading her discomfort, Mai faced her, smiling, jumped off the couch and head towards the dining area,

"Hou-chan, I will prepare the table," she said in her cute voice.

"Thanks darling. I appreciate that."

Hearing that, Mai turned at her smiling.

No.

That's not the sweet smile that the kid showed before. Mai was smirking at her with the air of hostility...

Ayako stunted. It must be her imagination. Maybe she was too tired after handling over hundred job applications that day.

Then, Takigawa came with his wide grin that made Ayako's heart fluttered everytime she saw it, announcing that dinner was served.

While eating, Ayako could feel the hospitality shown by him and without further a due, she asked, "I'm yet to be introduced to your wife. Is she not around?"

Both Takigawa and Mai stopped their movement and for a few second that seemed like forever, Takigawa answered,

"Umm...actually, I don't have a wife," while scratching the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly.

With that, Ayako felt relief splashed through her until

"Hey old lady, do you like hamburger?" Mai asked with a brilliant smiled that not quit reach her eyes.

A vein popped on Ayako's head. It's okay to call her auntie since she's around Takigawa's age but 'old lady'?

"J..Jou-chan!" Takigawa called strictly.

Mai looked at him for a moment and flashed her rather not-so-apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry. I mean, Matsuzaki-san."

Ayako sure had bad feelings.

Continuing the chase

After that one night, she convincingly said that she had become close to him. Increase time of coffee-break together, having lunch together and increase of invitations to go to lunch, dinner at his house, going to amusement park, shopping girl things and etcetera.

She was happy...no, she was in cloud nine. Embarrassing as the others say, it's like she was having her first love.

However, things would start to get weird whenever Mai was around. Whenever she finally had the chance to spend more time with Takigawa, Mai would ruin them...

Like when she spill some water on her newly bought blouse when they had lunch...

Or when she suddenly tripped and fall epically in front of Takigawa because Mai's toy was miraculously in the way...

Or when Mai throwing a tantrum of having allergic to leather when she offered to give them a drive...

Etc...etc...

Everything that would tick her off.

Then, Mai would apologize and even that felt strange.

Ultimately, she found the answer of the strange feelings of hers.

It happened when she was having dinner at one of the fancy restaurant and Takigawa excused himself to the gents. It was then the devil showed herself.

Ayako didn't see that coming since she was blushing in happiness but suddenly Mai's jovial smile disappeared.

"Hey old hag. Stop grinning like an ugly witch," it seemed surreal that the cold voice came from the petite body.

Ayako froze. Darn it, she should believe her instinct that this girl in front of her was really, really a threat.

"If you aim to be Hou-chan's girlfriend, you better kiss it goodbye you wench," she continued.

Ayako shivered. Where on earth she did learn that foul language? Did Takigawa even know this?

"I will be the one who will become Hou-chan's bride and I had driven off many witches like you before," she said and leaned, "I will not hesitate to do it again."

Aaahhh...she was having a father-complex, "Haha...but Mai-chan. Takigawa-san is your father. You cannot marry him," she sighed. After all, Mai was only a child.

Oh how wrong she was because right after that, Mai grabbed a fork, launched towards her and stab her steak violently. Their faces were centimetres apart that Ayako could see the ice cold of Mai's brown orbs.

"Of course I couldn't marry my own father you dumbass," she raised her fork from the steak just to stab it again.

"But again, Hou-chan was not my father, he's just a mere guardian," Ayako could see a flash of pain in her eyes before she gave an eerie chuckle and continued,

"Let me reintroduce myself Matsuzaki Ayako," and Mai retreated to her seat again and smirked slyly,

.

.

.

"I'm Taniyama Mai. Nice to me you," in a not so child-like tone.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. Originally, I planned this to be as oneshot but...me with my laziness but still want to post...well, I hope it only will be a two-shots.<strong>

**So, please please please leave a review**


End file.
